On Stranger Tides
by ladyswanmillz
Summary: Emma Swan wanted a normal life with her son and maybe...just maybe his other mother would complete her family. What happens when an unexpected visitor arrives in StoryBrooke and brings an even bigger mystery to the small town. Can Emma cross realms for her family and find a missing piece along the way?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Once Upon A Time. All rights belong to ABC/Disney.**_

 _ **I'd also like to shutout and credit my newest friend and confident Angela aka IrishLuck55. Go read her fic Our Darkest Hour it's AMAZING!**_

 _ **Also I'd love it if you guys could review this first chapter and leave your feedback. Also any creative Idea's you'd want to see!**_

 _ **hopefully chapter 2 is up soon!**_

* * *

Sitting on the cold, hard bench, Captain Hook looked out over the StoryBrooke harbor as the waters began to churn and twist before his eyes, opening their quiet little town to an as yet unnamed threat. Even before the pirate laid eyes on just what it was the portal had produced, he could feel in his gut, in his soul, that it was undeniably going to put an end to his quiet life in StoryBrooke. Finally, the whirlpool slowed and stopped, a huge gush of water erupting from the center and with it came a very large, ornate ship.

"What the devil?" the pirate whispered to himself, leaning forward slightly to get a better view of the admittedly impressive vessel. "Who could possibly be coming through with a ship from another realm?" The small voice in his head told the captain that he needed to find a distinguishing mark, a flag, to identify the arrivals.

Hook fished into the pocket of his coat and withdrew his spyglass, opening it to its full length and bringing it to eye level. He squinted only a moment before he was able to focus on the ship itself. It was beautiful, that much he could admit, built of dark wood with tarnished brass on the railings, several opening allowed him to confirm the ship did, in fact, have cannons aboard.

The ship held an air of familiarity to it, one the former pirate captain couldn't place, but if the hairs on the back of his neck were any indication, it was not going to be a joyful reunion.

"Aye, she is lovely, but it's her captain I worry about."

The captain adjusted his view higher on the masts of the vast ship, his chest tightening as he beheld the image emblazoned on the billowing flag of the ship: A skull and crossbones…..

"Pirates…." the word came out hushed, a mix of excitement and concern as it slipped from his tongue. The awe lasted but a moment before he felt a rage build in him, this was his town. His home.

"Bloody pirates!"

Hook rose from the bench, crossing the well worn dock to get a better look and perhaps locate a captain aboard before she docked. He adjusted his gaze through the spyglass to the stern, focusing on a figure leaning over the edge of the ship with barely a mast line keeping him steady.

Reality hit him harshly as the figure came into focus: dark hair woven into dreads, beads and medallions glistening in the sun, a red bandana peeked from beneath the captain's hat.

The one handed captain grimaced and leaned forward a bit more, losing his footing on the edge of the dock. Strong arms wrapped around him from behind, pulling him back from what would have been a most unfortunate fall. Assuming the arms belonged to that of the Savior, he relaxed and turned to thank the blonde only to be met with a solid fist to the jaw.

"Bloody hell! What was that for?!"

"That's for abandoning me to Davey Jones locker, ya filthy bastard!

Looking back at him was none other than the cocky pirate captain he had just been worrying over. "Jack…..Mate, it's good to see you."

This was met with a sharp slap to the face that stung both captains

"I'm not your mate, Jones. I haven't been in over 300 years. You wouldn't know anything about that though, would ya? Having run off here to this realm,huh?" Jack sneered at the man, his one gold tooth glinting in the sunlight.

"What are you doing here, Jack? How did you find this land?" Hook wiped a bit of blood from hip lip as he watched his old, soured friend.

"What do you mean how did I find it? It's Tortuga, ya traitorous rat. This is _my_ port. I wanted a drink." The sarcasm was clear in the pirate's voice though it was clearly lost on his companion.

Hook's brow furrowed in confusion a moment before he snorted "Are you serious, mate? Does this look anything like Tortuga to you? In Tortuga, you would already have a drink in hand an a wench offering services."

"Oi, you daft numpty. I wasn't serious. I came here about you, against my….personal conflictions." Jack took a moment to look around at his surroundings, his brow furrowing as he took in the picturesque seaside town that was a far cry from his scandalous Tortuga.

Hook snapped his fingers at the man to draw his attention "Focus Sparrow, get on with it. What could you possibly need with the likes of me?"

Jack Sparrow was not one for showing fear unless his own life was at stake but his eyes betrayed him to his old friend. "It's about Blackbeard, mate. It's not good….for any of us."

The sound of Blackbeard's name sent a chill down the former Captain's spine and he shivered a bit. There were stories of the famous pirate, of his cruelty and his greed. Captain Hook was lucky to say he had very few run ins with the man, but not lucky enough to be confident it would remain that way.

"Why would ole Blackbeard come here, there's no treasure here? Or anyone who he'd want dead for that matter?"

" He's captured Swan!" Jack says frantically, fear laced within his voice.

"Swan?" Hook repeated the singular word slowly as if to ensure he was comprehending what the other pirate had said. He continued to stare expectantly at the man before him, realizing quickly that Jack had already become fascinated by a passing car.

"Swan?!" The pirate captain stated with a bit more emphasis, drawing his comrade's attention.

"Yes, ya daft idiot! That's what I said! He has Swan!" A hand waves close to Killian's face as though confirming that the man was indeed paying attention.

"You can't be bloody serious mate I just spoke to her 3 hours ago?"

How on earth could she have vanished so quickly?" Hook lifted his one good hand to his temple in concern, his brow furrowing as he replayed his conversation with the Savior earlier that day:

" _Hook, what's this about you helping Henry ditch school?"_

" _Aye, come on, lass. The lad needed a bit of fun. I took him sailing on the Jolly Roger."_

" _You can't just take him out of school though,. Regina was worried sick."_

" _I'm sorry, Emma. I didn't think. It's just nice getting to spend time with the lad, that's all."_

" _I know you meant well, Killian. Just ask next time or I actually will let Regina fireball your ass."_

" _I'll keep my brains about then, lest the Queen come for my head."_

He grimaced as he remembered the ease of the conversation before his thoughts returned to the current predicament. The very real, very immediate predicament.

"Should've Known you'd know Swan too, she's a cheeky lass, but a damn good Pirate!" Jack grinned at the thought of the blonde he so frequently sailed with.

"I think you have the wrong Swan in mind, mate. Emma's never set sail a day in her life. She's not much for the sea or the burning of the sun, as she calls it." The thought that perhaps Emma was not in danger eased the pirate's fear a bit, but there was still the nagging thought that it would be quite strange to find another Swan.

" No, no, no, no _Mate!_ It's you with the wrong Swan! I've know Elizabeth for a good 4 years now! Best wench I ever sailed with!" Jack seemed to contemplate his words for a moment before adding "Um...be a lad and don't tell her I called her a wench. She doesn't take much to it."

Hook grunted at the man and looked at him as though he had grown another head. "I've known Emma for 6 years, mate. She hates the Jolly Roger and she doesn't sail unless she has to. Wait…..Elizabeth? We're not even talking about the same Swan?!" The pirate waited a few moments for his friend to reply before snapping the fingers of his good hand. "Jack! Who in the bloody hell is Elizabeth?!"

Jack grinned a bit and to anyone who wasn't familiar with the infamous pirate, it would look quite a lot like a leer. "She's my Swan, lad! Gorgeous, she is! Blonde and bold and very, very sassy!" He huffed as he thought of why said pirate lass was not his.

"Elizabeth's married to ol' bootstrap's son, WIll Turner, captain of the Dutchman. They've got a wee lad, name's Harrison or something! It's been too long since i've seen the boy….." There was a long moment of wistful thinking before the man blinked at addressed his one handed companion. "Who the devil is Emma?"

"She's my Swan, mate! Have a look."

Hook fished the cellular device from his pocket, a gift from Emma, and after a bit of fumbling, produced a photograph on the small screen of the blonde and her son.

"Bloody hell,that's not my Swan! She is a lovely lass though….tell me, is she….involved?" Jack's eyebrows wiggled suggestively but stilled quickly at the dangerous look he received from the one-handed pirate.

"The more troubling question remains: Why do they share the name Swan? It's not as though it's a name you come across often in this realm or the next" The pirate rubbed his hand over his chin in thought, trying to calculate the possibility that there was another Swan who shared Emma's genetics.

Jack shrugged a bit, beginning to rummage in his pockets in search of his rum flask. "Perhaps they're sisters? Cousins, maybe? Twice removed?"

"I've no clue, but I know a certain Croc who'd know. Keep up and I'll take you to a pub after. Come on!"

Without giving it a thought, the taller man grasped the hand of his friend, grimacing slightly at the gritty feel of dirt on his palm before pulling the man along after him towards the Main street. It was a bit slower going than the Storybrooke native anticipated, but eventually the two men were approaching the door to the all too familiar pawn Shop.

Within minutes, two sets of boots were clumping over the threshold into the small shop, the bell merrily announcing their arrival. Hook knew there was no point in explaining to the Dark One what they sought, it was common knowledge to all Storybrooke residents that Rumple knew all and had the answers to most any questions.

"Well, if it isn't my least favorite pirate." The beady eyes of the Dark One slid from Hook to the man looking hopelessly lost beside him. "I see you found Mr. Sparrow. Very good. Tell me, did you two bond over your love of eyeliner or is that simply an unfortunate pirate fashion?"

Jack snickered at the joke for a moment before the realization dawned on him that he too had been insulted in the little quip. "Oi! I'll have you know that I am Captain Jack Sparrow! Most famous and beloved pirate of the seven seas!"

Rumple's brow lifted minutely in amusement and he leaned on his cane a bit more "I see and yet you're here, in Storybrooke, with a borrowed ship bartered though the sale of a certain compass….."

" Now's not the time for cracking jokes Crocodile! This is serious." Hook snapped at the man who had infuriated him for millenia. "We need your help. Swan could be in trouble."

"Yes,yes. I am well aware of the seriousness of our current situation, _Captain_. However, you of all people should know…..All magic comes with a price. Which of you is going to pay it?" The older man's lip curled in a bit of a sneer at his long rivaled half.

"C'mon, you rat bastard! Your life is at risk as much as anyone else! What about Belle?! What about your grandson?" The pirate smacked the counter, his rings clicking against the glass and making the man behind the counter narrow his eyes in warning.

"I'm not concerned about Belle, she's safe from all of this. I've ensured it. As for my grandson, I believe his mother and his aunt are the ones you should be focusing on."

"His aunt? So, it's true then?! Emma isn't the Charming's first born." Hook looked bewildered and distraught at having to tell Emma such news.

Rumple held his hand up to silence the man, speaking slowly "I didn't say they were full-blooded sisters, Captain. It only requires one of Emma's parents to have another child. Elizabeth is older, yes, by a handful of years. I would tread carefully if I were you…...finding out which parent is going to be very….enlightening."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Once upon A Time, as usual.**_

 _ **Another big shutout to my co writer Angela! I couldn't do this without her! Love you dearie!**_

 ** _As always please review, and leave any ideas you'd love to see happen!_**

* * *

Emma Swan had grown accustomed to strange things occurring in her life. It had become a daily, expected, event for her ever since her 28th birthday. In the time since that day, she's slain dragons, traveled to realms straight out of children's books and stood face to face with some of the most famous, and infamous, storybook characters. She had also learned about her magic, and how to properly wield it with the help of the Evil Queen herself, Regina Mills. Yet somehow,the knowledge that the two pirates laid out for her seemed the farthest thing from possible in that moment...

Killian's words kept repeating themselves in her head:

" _You're not going to believe us Swan, but we've got to go save your sister!"_

The savior's initial reaction was to laugh, She laughed until tears streamed down her face and she was gripping her sides for fear they might split open. She leaned forward on a particularly hard cackle and toppled onto the carpeting below her feet. She gasped between laughs "Sister…...That's golden!" Her laughter began to subside as she realize that neither Hook nor the dingy looking pirate he had brought along were joining in on her fun.

"Wait you're serious?!" Emma said in disbelief, her brows shooting up into her hairline as she maneuvered herself into a sitting position. "Killian, that's not possible. My parents never had another kid. They were torn up about putting me in a tree, do you really think I wouldn't know I had a sister?"

"Aye lass, this is very, very serious." Jack answered for Killian,his voice somber. The seriousness of the moment sent a chill up the blonde's spine and she shivered a bit. Her eyes shifted to look at her friend as he rubbed a hand over his chin, the pained, almost angry look in his eyes told her that he wasn't bringing this information up on a whim. He had proof, he had information.

"You went to see Gold?"

The captain nodded a bit and leaned back in his chair. "Aye. We needed to know for sure if there was a connection between you and Jack's fair Swan, Elizabeth. The crocodile confirmed it."

"Killian, you know his help costs!" Emma said, voice laced with concern "You have no idea what kind of price he wants for that information! You know information is never free."

The three compatriots jumped slightly when a voice sounded behind them. The Dark One stood near the kitchen counter, both hands folded over top of his cane.

"Consider my assistance and the provided knowledge as a…..gift. I have an invested interest in the young woman in question. While she may not be of my own blood, she is still family."

Emma could tell that the statement was surprisingly genuine coming from the normally stoic man. Her relationship with the imp, as well as her parents' relationship with him, had changed significantly since their time in New York. Learning of her son's blood connection to the man and, thus, her own familial ties to him had brought a small fondness for Gold.

The savior stepped forward and wrapped the slightly shorter man in a brief hug, her Charming genes getting the best of her for a moment. As she pulled away from the impromptu gesture of affection, she was struck with a thought, well two actually.

The first was that somewhere, out in another realm, she had an older sister. A sister she had never heard of. She had never even considered it a possibility. Green eyes lifted to address Gold again "Is she the product of True Love?" The imp shook his head a bit "No, dearie, she's not a Charming. She's only your half-sister, you see."

Emma ran her fingers through her hair, loosening a few tangles along the way, and tried to figure out which parent had another kid. She nodded to herself and looked at the men "She has to be David's. Snow would never be able to keep this a secret. She would never have stopped looking."

Rumple and Hook exchanged a look for a moment before they nodded, the pirate speaking "Aye. The lass would never have settled for finding one daughter. Perhaps the prince wasn't aware of her birth."

Emma nodded a bit and turned her attention to the second thought as it reemerged within her brain: Did Regina know about this?

The Savior had noticed that her thoughts about the formerly Evil Queen had shifted somewhere over the course of time after their return from Neverland. The trip to the Island of Lost Boys had forced both women into unfathomably situations and somehow, someway, they had come out alive. The blonde wasn't really sure when her feelings had begun to change but suddenly, thoughts of her son's other mother made her smile.

"I need to talk to Regina. I need her help with this. I don't know anything about what we're up against or how to even open a portal to get to…..wherever Elizabeth is!" She paused in her rambling when she noticed that none of the men were speaking. "You know who it is, don't you?"

Jack,Killian and Rumple all had somber faces and couldn't bear to look at Emma when they all whispered:

"Blackbeard"

If Emma had been the fainting type she was sure she would have long ago been on the floor. She ran a hand through her hair again and wracked her brain for the stories she had read about the infamous pirate.

"Blackbeard? As in _Captain_ Blackbeard? Most notorious and ruthless pirate in all the seven seas? Killed a bunch of people for fun? Takes the term "Walk the plank" to new heights? _That Blackbeard?!_ " Green eyes were wide in disbelief, a hint of fear showing in them. Dragons were nothing. Giants were child's play. Even Regina hadn't scared her like this!

Jack was the first to answer "Aye that's him alright. Although, I think _famous_ is a bit of a stretch, lass. I mean, I am Captain Jack Sparrow….." the man quieted at the warning look he received from the one handed pirate beside him. Hook rested his hand on Jack's shoulder, his thumb rubbing light circles mindlessly. "Swan, you're not going into this alone. Jack and I will be at your back the whole time."

"Fuck me…." The words were breathed softly as the blonde began to pace. She was going to have to tell Regina and….Henry. Oh, Henry, how would she even begin to explain this to him? He would be so disappointed that he couldn't join her. Then there was the matter of her parents. How do you even start that conversation? _Hey mom and dad. Guess what? I have a sister! Surprised? Me too!_

Emma shook her head to clear her thoughts and grabbed her jacket. "I need to go see Regina. I just….I need to talk to her." Hook nodded "Aye. Jack and I will head back and prepare the Jolly Roger." Jack scoffed softly "Bollocks! We'll take the Pearl."

The sound of the two squabbling pirates faded as the door snapped shut behind the blonde. She made it a few steps before she rolled her eyes and waved her arms in front of her. White smoke swirled around her and she focused on Regina. Regina…...her hair, so brown and soft. Her eyes so bright and dark at the same time, Emma could get lost in them. That little scar on her lip…...the one Emma just wanted to kiss and draw into her mouth as she…

"Miss Swan? _Miss Swan!"_ Green eyes popped open as she realized she was no longer moving, her pupils dilating as she took in the scene before her. Regina, in all her regal glory, was standing before her in nothing but a bath towel that barely grazed her olive toned thighs, her dark hair falling over her shoulders in wet ringlets, a brow arched at the intruding blonde. "I….I….You…...um…." She gaped at the brunette like a fish for a moment or two before perfectly manicured nails snapped in front of her face.

"Miss Swan, I'm not certain what's gotten into you, but it is customary to knock before entering someone's home. It's also considered polite to use the front door." There was no malice in her tone, only barely concealed amusement. The mayor turned away from the still gawking savior and began to brush out her hair, observing the frazzled woman in the mirror. There was most certainly something amiss with the woman, though that was not an unusual thing for the queen to think.

She heard a strangled gasp when she dropped her towel to begin dressing, peeking over her shoulder to find Emma had fallen back against her mattress and was covering her beet red face with her hands. She let out a throaty chuckle and continued to get dressed. The Savior's glances had not been lost on the older woman over the years. She was used to people finding her attractive, men and women alike, so she hadn't given it much thought. Perhaps…..no, Emma was much too _Charming_ to consider Regina more than a bit of eye candy.

After a few minutes there was a soft tap on Emma's leg, she lifted her hands from her face to find Regina staring down at her in amusement, now fully dressed in a pair of slacks, a red corset-type top and a black coat over top. "Miss Swan, as interesting as it is to see you in my bed, I presume you had a reason for coming here?"

The sheriff blushed softly at the insinuation and sat up, pushing herself off of the once neatly made bed. "Yeah...I mean yes. I needed to talk to you about something…..crazy and impossible."

The former queen nodded her head towards the door, indicating for the blonde to follow her downstairs. The hairs on her neck rose as she descended and she snuck a peek over her shoulder to confirm her suspicions that green eyes were, in fact, very intently watching her backside. She added a bit more sway to her hips and could practically hear the gulp that came in response.

"Would you like coffee or are you in need of something a but stronger for this conversation?" she turned to face Emma as her boots landed on the final step. "Oh, um….cocoa would be nice. Thanks."

A short nod and the blonde trailed after the woman, taking a seat at the counter while she watched the queen move around with a surprisingly domestic air to her. Allowing herself a moment to get lost in her own thoughts found the Savior thinking of what it might be like to wake up in the softness of Regina's bed, to have breakfast with their son together in the morning and to kiss her goodbye before they both left to save the town in their own ways.

Emma was startled from her thoughts when a cup of cocoa complete with whipped cream and cinnamon appeared in front of her along with a slice of apple pie. Green eyes narrowed suspiciously because Regina Mills did not condone sugar before 10am. As if in response, the brunette spoke easily "You eat like a child, Miss Swan, and your dietary choices are not of concern to me. Now eat the pie or don't."

She turned and leaned against the counter behind her, watching the sheriff stick her finger into the whipped cream topping in her cup. The queen would admit that she found the blonde attractive in many ways. Physically, yes, but also mentally. She challenged her in a way that no one had dared to do in years, but she also pushed her to be better, not only for Henry, but for herself as well. Regina found her breath hitching in her throat as she watched Emma's finger disappear between soft, pink lips, followed by a soft hum. Heat coiled deep in her belly as very inappropriate thoughts flashed through her mind of the things she could do, would do, if she had her way.

The mayor quickly cleared her throat and hoped that the blonde wouldn't notice her thighs pressing tightly together. "Miss Swan, are you going to continue playing with your food or are you going to tell me why you appeared in my bedroom unannounced?"

"Oh, right! Yea, so it turns out I have a sister." Silence impregnated the air around them for several moments as Regina tried to process this information, shaking her head slightly. "Emma, that's not possible. Your mother never would have given up 2 children." she crossed to the island and sat down across from the blonde. "Are you certain?"

Emma nodded and popped another fingerful of whipped cream in her mouth, this time the mayor was treated to the sight of a tongue poking out briefly to ensure the digit was clean before disappearing. _I want to be that finger. Holy shit, I want to be that finger! What is wrong with me?_

"Yep. Sure. We talked to Gold. I think she's my dad's, but not my mom's. She's older than me so it was probably some hook up my dad had before he met her."

Regina let out a very unladylike snort and shook her head "We did not 'hook up' in the Enchanted Forest. I did, but I was the Queen. Your father is much too….Charming, to sleep with a woman he didn't love and then leave her."

The blonde contemplated this for a moment, her brow furrowed as she tried to piece together what the mayor was telling her. "So, you think it was something else? Something magic?"

"I think anything is possible, dear. We've seen much stranger things. Now, what does all of this have to do with you appearing in my room?" the queen lifted her brow in question and sipped the coffee that has appeared in front of her without the blonde noticing.

The playful glint in the sheriff's eyes vanished and she seemed to sober suddenly. "It's Blackbeard. He has Elizabeth. He has my sister, Regina." The queen, for her part, did not seem as concerned about the pirate as Emma had been. She rose to her feet and crossed to the fridge to get creamer for her coffee without a word. After what seemed like an eternity she met the green eyes she had felt following her since the moment they appeared uninvited in her bed.

"Well, Miss Swan. It seems we'll be taking a trip, won't we?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: HOLY SHIT I CAN'T BELIEVE WE HAVE 13 FOLLOWERS FOR THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own once even if it's over, or do we?**_

 _ **Throwing another big shutout to Angela my sweet and amazing beta and friend!**_

 _ **drop us a review and anything you'd like to see!**_

* * *

" _Well, Miss Swan. It seems we'll be taking a trip, won't we?"_

Emma had already known that Regina would be willing to help with the current problem that had appeared before them. The more pressing matter, however, was how they were going to tell Henry. He would be devastated to know he wasn't being taken along on this new adventure. How do you tell a boy so young that both of his mothers would be boarding a ship captained by not one, but two pirates and sailing into a portal towards almost certain peril? Isla de Muerta was no place for anyone, especially a child.

The sheriff's attention was brought back to the present by the sound of the former queen rummaging in her closet. The brunette emerged a moment later with a black duffel bag and began to fill it with clothing.

"Regina, aren't we forgetting someone?" Emma said quietly, moving to hold Regina's hands, effectively ceasing her packing. The slightly smaller woman frowned a bit and looked up at the savior. "Forgetting someone?" she murmured softly, watching the light dance in the jade eyes watching her. Brown eyes widened suddenly in realization as her maternal instinct kicked into high gear.

"Henry. Oh, Emma, what are we going to tell him? Who's going to stay with him?" She squeezed the hands clasped in hers tightly, worry shining brightly in her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll call Mary Margaret and have her take him back to the loft. He can stay with his grandparents while we're gone." Emma moved her thumbs in soothing circles over the back of Regina's hands and the mayor took note of how soft, yet strong the woman's hands seemed to be.

It wasn't long after that the two women found themselves standing on the docks, looking up at the ship that would be carrying them away to another land. The former queen wrinkled her nose and sniffed a bit "It smells like salt and rum. Sort of like your boyfriend."

The blonde glared playfully at her son's other mother "You know full well that Hook isn't my type. I don't bat for his team anymore than he bats for mine." She took a moment to appreciate the dress that Regina had chosen to wear for their departure. It was fitted and deep red with a peek-a-boo slit in the neckline which exposed a teasing amount of cleavage which the savior was happily enjoying, discretely of course.

"Mom! Ma!" The sound of footsteps bounding across the wooden planks had both women turning to meet their son as he barrelled towards them. "Hey Kid, you didn't think we were just going to leave and not say goodbye, did you?"

Emma ruffled her son's already wind blown hair affectionately before pulling him to her for a hug "We'll be back before you know it. You won't even have time to miss us. Promise." Soft lips pressed to the crown of his head as he hugged her abdomen tighter.

Regina stroked his back soothingly as he released his blonde mother in favor of her. She rocked him gently and ran her fingers through his hair to tame it. "Emma is right, sweetheart. We won't be gone long. We'll be home as soon as we can."

"Why can't I go with? I can handle it. I handled going to Neverland, remember?" Brown eyes looked pleadingly up at his mother's, his best puppy dog pout in place.

"I'm sorry, kid. This time, it's just too dangerous. When we get back, your mom and I will take you anywhere you want to go, okay?" The sheriff chose to ignore the daggers being shot at her from behind brown eyes as Henry nodded enthusiastically. "Deal!"

"Alright, give your mom another hug. Be good for David and MM. No video games until after homework. No double dessert." Henry waved his hand dismissively "Yea, yea. I know the rules. Bed by 9:30, no shoes on the stairs. Wash behind my ears. Blah, blah, blah."

"Aye, lad. Listen to your mothers." Hook called from the deck of his ship, grinning down at the boy "Maybe they'll let us go sailing once we return, eh Henry?" The second pirate captain appeared beside him and leaned as far over the taffrail as far as possible and tipped his hat to young Henry "It's nice to meet you, Henry. I am Captain Jack Sparrow. Most famous pirate in all the seas!"

"He means in one sea, really." Hook nudged Jack playfully, the women exchanging a look at the obvious flirtation between the two men before they gave their son one more hug and kiss and made their way up the gangplank to the deck of the ship.

Emma jogged below deck to deposit their bags into the room Jack had allocated for them, both women more comfortable being in close quarters in the event that something went wrong. Once the bags had been tossed on the bed, the blonde returned above deck and set to work helping prepare the vessel for it's trip between realms.

Regina primarily used her magic to tighten knots and adjust sails, her eyes straying to the blonde who had begun to occupy more and more of her thoughts as of recently. Her eyes lowered from the lovely face to the muscular, yet feminine arms that were currently pulling a rope down to one of the tie pegs, Pearly white teeth sunk into a plump lip as the muscles flexed and quivered under the strain and the queen had to turn away quickly lest the savior find her staring.

"Alright, lasses! It's time. Jack, throw the bean. Ladies, hold on." The captain yelled from behind the ship's wheel, turning it to bring to ship about, Sparrow let the magic bean fly and watched it land in the water with a soft 'plop' before a whirlpool began to form, a bright green light emanating from the center of it.

Emma crossed the deck quickly to where Regina had braced herself and she felt the woman shiver at the close proximity. She brought her arms around the woman and grasped the rope lines behind her, trapping the former queen between her body and the wall of the ship.

"I've got you, Regina. I won't let anything happen to you. Not ever." The brunette let out a gasp before gripping the rope lines as Emma was, pressing her body back against the one already molded to her backside, eyes squeezing shut as the ship tilted and plunged into the mouth of the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: As a gift for so many follows, here's chapter four early, and to make up for all the cliffhangers!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: yep I still don't own anything from once!**_

 _ **like always review and leave your feedback!**_

 _ **thanks again to my beta Angela!**_

* * *

Emma tightened her hold around the brunette, both women keeping their heads down as the ship was engulfed within the core of the portal. The blonde dared to sneak a peek above them in time to see StoryBrooke vanish as they were pulled deeper still. Her lungs were burning from the breath she was holding in but she didn't dare to let it out yet.

The speed of the ship seemed to increase rapidly and suddenly the vessel was ejected from the depths, water erupting around the bow of the ship as it pierced the surface, bringing the rest of the ship with it.

Regina took in several deep breaths, pressing herself back against the safety of the blonde behind her, "Emma? Are you okay?" She turned her head to check that the savior was in fact still in one piece.

The younger woman nodded, pushing her fingers through her drenched curls, moving them back from her face. "Yea….Yeah, I'm good. Are you?" Soft hands ran over the queens back and sides to check for injury but the touch held an intimacy to it that neither woman seemed quite ready to speak on. Regina nodded, running her hands through her own short hair to assess the damage the water had done.

"Hook? Are you and Jack alright?" Emma raised her arm to shield her eyes from the sun glaring down on them, squinting to see the desk above them.

"Aye, love. We're in one piece." The pirate responded, moving to block the sun so the blonde could see him better. Jack cackled and wrapped an arm around his companion's shoulder "Well, at least we have all the parts we started with." He lifted Killian's hook and gave it a wiggle before howling at his own humor.

"Very funny, ya git. Let's take off one of your limbs and see who's laughing then, eh?" There was no malice in the words, only humor and a slight chuckle. It was clear to all parties that the infamous pirate captain and his one-handed compatriot had a soft spot for one another.

Emma turned away from the blatant flirting and took a moment to look around, gathering her bearings in the new land. "This….looks like my realm. Not now, obviously, but this looks like my realm centuries ago…...back in the time of pirates and corsets." The blonde shuddered at the thought of the horrid dress her mother had attempted to squeeze her into to celebrate the breaking of the curse.

A hand on her arm brought the woman back to reality and she smiled at the brunette peering up at her. "Emma, how could you be so foolish. You should have stayed on the other side of the ship. What if we had overturned?"

Green eyes widened in surprise and light eyebrows disappeared into her hairline "Are you serious right now? You're upset that I tried to protect you? This isn't like when I pulled you out of that fire, Regina. Things are different now. I didn't come to you because I thought you couldn't protect yourself." The words held a slight bite to them but it was one of hurt, not anger. The brunette scrutinized her for a moment before speaking.

"Then what exactly is it like, Miss Swan? What possible reason could you have had for doing such a reckless thing?"

"Reckless? Foolish? Jesus, Regina, what is your issue?" Emma ran her hands through her hair again, unsure of why the woman got under her skin so much. "Why is it so hard to believe the people can care about you? Is that so difficult? To just let me love you?"

A soft "Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh" floated from the deck above them as the pirates ceased their bickering to listen to the drama unfolding below them. The sheriff stared back at the wide brown eyes that were seemingly frozen on her.

"What…..What did you just say?" The mayor spoke in barely more than a whisper as she tried to process what had just transpired. Emma had said….but no…..she means like a friend. Or like family. Like her son's other mother. That was all, wasn't it?

"You heard what I said, Regina. I love you. There, I said it. I'm so tired of playing these games and watching what I say and what I do around you." The savior began to pace along the deck, needing to move to stop herself from fidgeting. "I want to be with you. I want to kiss you whenever I want. I want to wake up and see you lying next to me with no makeup on and your hair a mess. I want to cook dinner with you and have coffee with you. I want you!" The younger woman paused to take a slow breath and when she turned around she saw tears in the former queen's eyes. "Regina, say something. Say anything."

Emma was startled when Regina moved away from her when she took a step forward. "No….You can't." The older woman took a steadying breath "You can't love me. It's easy to say in the heat of moments like this, but you and I both know I don't love very well. I've done too many things in this lifetime and the last to ever hope to find love again. Don't waste yours on me."

By this point, the pirates had retreated below deck to give the lovers privacy to quarrel, opting instead to engage in other, more enjoyable activities.

The blonde watched in disbelief as the mayor turned away from her and made her way across the ship, putting distance between them. This couldn't really be how this ended. Emma wouldn't let her just turn her back and pretend the tension and the flirting hadn't happened.

She would give her time. That much she could do. She could be patient just a little while longer.

After leaving the two fiery women to their respective quarrel, the pirates had ventured below deck in search of something to drink. Hook easily located a bottle of rum and lead the shorter man back towards the captain's quarters

"Make yourself comfortable, mate. What's mine is yours, more or less." He smiled warmly at his friend and took a seat on the couch that rested against the far wall. It was a fairly new addition that he had picked up in Storybrooke when he decided the Roger could use some updating.

Jack took a seat across from the leather clad pirate and plucked the bottle from his hand. "Don't mind if I do, mate. I will admit, the Jolly Roger is a beauty. I'm still partial to my Pearl, of course." He drawled softly, taking a swig from the bottle once he had wiggled the cork free.

Killian watched his old friend and admired that time had hardly touched the handsome face. His next words were spoken softly "I'm sorry about the locker…..I never forgave myself for leaving you there." He looked down at his calloused hands, toying with the ring he wore upon his left hand, a reminder.

Dark eyes watched him for several long moments as if dissecting the truth in his words. "I know you are, love. I forgave you for that a long time ago." A warm hand landed on his thigh, squeezing gently "Leave the past in the past. We live for the future now, aye?"

The one handed pirate released a soft gasp at the touch and his mind took him back to a time long before this, when he and the man had been more than captains, more than pirates, more than scallywags. They had been lovers. They had lived and breathed for one another….

"I've missed you, Jackie…"

"Aye, I've missed you, love."

The bottle of rum was pushed aside as the two closed the distance between them, A soft groan escaping the Roger's captain as he pulled himself closer, deepening the kiss. It was passion and it was heat, but it was also longing and adoration.

It was a kiss centuries in the making.

Regina stood at the bow of the ship, hands resting tightly on the barrier that separated her from the sea below. Today had not gone as planned, not even remotely. They were no closer to locating Elizabeth and Emma…..Emma had said things, impossible things that the queen couldn't bring herself to even hope were true.

There was no way the woman could love her. There was a thousand and one reasons that Regina could list off for herself. The main ones being:

First-the Savior was _good_ and Regina most certainly was not.

Second- She was the product of True Love, the True Love of people the queen had spent so much of her life hunting.

Third- Emma grew up in the world alone….because of her.

She closed her eyes and breathed in slowly, letting the smell of the sea and the ship ground her, her nose wrinkling a bit when she inhaled a bit too much ship for her liking. The sound of approaching footsteps drew her from her thoughts.

"Regina,I want to talk….about earlier." Emma's voice was so soft it was barely above a whisper. Even so quiet, Regina could hear the hesitation and the pain lacing the few simple words.

"We don't need to talk about it. You….said some things in the heat of the moment. I don't expect you to follow through with them or any nonsense like that." the Queen spoke just as quietly and it was true. She expected nothing from the young sheriff.

"I _want_ to talk about it. Please." The older woman remained facing the sea, knowing she would lose all resolve if she had to look at those green eyes. Those deep, soulful, expressive eyes that told her everything would be okay. That promised her things that could never be delivered upon.

When no response came from the brunette, Emma sighed, running her fingers through her hair. She fished her cell phone from her pocket and flicked through her music for a few moments before finally selecting a song. The first few notes began to play as she set it down on a nearby barrel.

The Queen stiffened slightly when she felt strong arms slip around her from behind, a slight tremble running through her as a lithe body pressed gently to her back, Her heart leapt into her throat as warm breath tickled her ear.

Emma's voice was so soft,soft enough that only Regina could hear it. She felt the tremble that ran through the older woman as she whispered the words floating from the speaker.

" _I never thought that you'd be the one to hold my heart. But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start…."_

She began to slowly sway the woman in her arms, pressing a tender kiss to her shoulder. She needed her to know the way she felt about her. The way she had always thought about her.

" _You put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go. You put your arms around me and I'm home…."_

Regina allowed herself to be turned slowly so she was facing the blonde, her eyes glistening with tears that were gently kissed away. She couldn't give in, could she? She couldn't allow herself to hope…...but maybe, for a moment, she could enjoy being wanted?

Emma slid her hands around to hold Regina close, the older woman nestling her head against the blonde's shoulder. They continued to sway together, wrapped in their own world, away from pirates and dragons and the harsh light of day.

Regina inhaled slowly and whispered the part of the song she knew best, peeking up at Emma as she did so.

" _The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved. I never want to leave you, but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone…."_

The emotion in the emerald eyes staring back at her made her knees weak and she felt herself gripping the woman's jacket. Oh how she hated that stupid, red jacket. She felt her fingers dig into the soft leather a bit further and she sighed.

There was a moment, the briefest of moments, when time froze for Regina Mills. She spent that moment looking up at the woman who, unknowingly, had stolen such a large part of her heart that it frightened the former Queen to her very core. It frightened her to think that she could love someone more than she had loved Daniel, more than she thought she could ever love anyone, but more so, it frightened her to think that love could be returned…..

Emma guided Regina in a slow turn as the song neared its end, pressing her back gently against the taffrail. Her voice a low, husky whisper "I'm going to kiss you, Regina. When I do, you're going to know…..you're going to feel how much I need you. How much I can't live without you in my life…."

The soft gasp that rose in the mayor's throat was silenced by soft lips pressing to her own. It was like nothing she had ever felt, the strength and softness of the kiss melded as the two women pulled one another just a bit closer. Lips parted to explore what each had only dreamt of. There was no rush, no hurry, no hesitation.

Regina found purchase for her hands by tangling one in silky golden locks, the other gripping the pliant leather once again and she sighed into the kiss. Oh how she loved that perfect, vibrant jacket.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hi here's Chapter 5 all credit goes to Angela for writing this chapter, I'm currently not in the right state of mind. so sorry about that.**_

 _ **Anyway I don't own Once, and please enjoy and review!**_

* * *

Regina had always been guarded, keeping her heart barricaded behind walls and gates and lots of caution tape, yet somehow, with that kiss, Emma Swan had crashed right through each and every barrier. She felt the well defined arms pull her closer, a hand slipping up the back of her shirt to splay across the warm skin of her back. Their mouths moved languidly against one another, in no rush to be separated. A gentle nibble from the blonde had the older woman releasing a soft moan of surprise and approval, her own hand moving beneath the jacket she had been gripping to explore.

Emma drew back slowly, her eyes darkened in desire as she took in the kiss swollen lips of the former queen, her dark locks lightly tousled from the wind and the blonde's own hand. She opened her mouth and her words came out husky and low "I've wanted to do that since the day I brought our son home to you."

The brunette found herself leaning up to capture the younger woman in another kiss before she murmured "I wish you had." It was only a few words, but both women knew the deep implications behind it. The sheriff lowered her head, intent on stealing another kiss, and groaned in frustration when a voice sounded above them.

"Oi! Swan, put your tongue back in your own mouth, lass! We have work to do!"

Regina placed one last soft kiss to Emma's lips before moving around her and making her way to the upper deck to join the two captains. The blonde grumbled and grabbed her phone before trailing after the brunette.

"I didn't see you two up here 'working'. Judging by the mark on Jack's neck, I'm guessing you're no more innocent than I am." She smirked at the two men and crossed her arms as if daring them to disagree. Regina swatted her playfully and felt herself blush softly. "You're all children. Now, do we have a map or a compass? Anything that can actually guide us in the direction that we need to go?"

"You can't find Isla de Muerta on a map, love. It can't be found by any sailor who isn't meant to find it, savvy?" Jack stated, setting his hat on the table and removing his spyglass from its holder. After several minutes of looking in various directions, the captain announced with only slight hesitation. "We go that way. Yes, definitely that way." He pointed out over the port side of the ship.

Hook regarded the two women before shrugging "The man knows these seas better than I. I've been away too long to find the Isla." He took his place at the ship's wheel and began navigating the large vessel in the direction that had been indicated. A soft smile playing over his lips as he watched Jack reward himself with a hefty drink of rum.

Emma moved to stand near him, her eyes scanning along the water for any signs of danger. "What do you think the chances are we'll find my sister? Alive, that is?" She turned her gaze to him for a brief moment. The man grimaced and adjusted the course of the ship a bit. "Honestly? I couldn't say, love. It depends on what Blackbeard wants with her. If he's after gold, he'll keep her alive as long as she's useful. If he's after the Dutchman…...well, he'd be a fool to toy with its captain if Elizabeth really is his bride."

This seemed to placate the blonde for the moment as she gave a nod and made her way down to the lower deck to help Regina with trying to contact Henry using one of her portable mirrors. She rested her hand on the brunette's lower back and kissed her shoulder. "Any luck, so far?" Dark locks swayed back and forth as the Queen shook her head. "No. I don't think he's near a mirror. I'll try again later tonight. There may be a time difference between the realms." She closed the compact mirror and tucked it away before turning to the blonde with a soft smile.

The Savior smiled back and was grateful the older woman let her pull her into a soft embrace, her nose nuzzling the olive toned skin of her shoulder sweetly. "It's going to be a long trip. Maybe you should go down below and get some rest. I can wake you if something happens." She chuckled as she felt the head beneath her chin move back and forth in a decisive disagreement.

"I'm not tired. Besides, we're in a different realm. Even a queen is curious from time to time." She laced her fingers with her lover's and led her towards the front of the ship, wanting to get a better view of the ocean. They settled beside one another on a few crates that the blonde was able to locate, talking quietly back and forth as they took the opportunity to enjoy the scenery.


End file.
